


Decadence

by tonicgins



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: 1920s AU, F/F, Historical AU, Mutual Pining, aristocrat! soojin, theatre! shuhua
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24959419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonicgins/pseuds/tonicgins
Summary: “You see, darling, love is all a matter of time. It’s no good, meeting the right person too soon or too late. If we’d lived in a different time… In a different place… Our story might’ve had a different ending.""We could’ve been happy.”(Or, where Seo Soojin is an aristocratic woman who has lived her whole life within the confines of her upper-class life. Yeh Shuhua is the rising theatre star who changes that for her.)
Relationships: Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Comments: 10
Kudos: 102





	1. Chapter One

In that instant, it felt like time had been seamlessly paused. The cold, marble curves of the pillars seemed to draw closer, bringing the two women together. With the spotlight shining harshly onto the actress’ soft features, illuminating the sheen of sweat on her skin, Soojin could feel her own cheeks turn light pink in the darkness. They locked eyes as if they were but two people in a small room, and not two women separated by twelve rows of seats, hundreds of people, red satin curtains and the stage. The woman on stage’s lips parted as she delivered her line. 

“You see, darling, love is all a matter of time. It’s no good, meeting the right person too soon or too late. If we’d lived in a different time… In a different place… Our story might’ve had a different ending,” She trailed off as she took a breath, eyes still locked onto Soojin. Soojin’s breath hitched as she felt the warmth spreading through her chest and her face. 

Their lips moved in unison, Soojin’s lips moving out of muscle memory. 

“We could’ve been happy.” 

\--

The harsh, winter air was unforgivingly cold that night as Soojin stepped out of the grand theatre and onto the street, anticipating her chauffeur. She pulled her fur coat tighter around her body and exhaled shakily as she turned around to admire the theatre. The theatre was a spectacle, 60-feet tall with a facade that was half-marble, half-blinding light bulbs. The arcs of the theatre were adorned with painted motifs of cherubs, goddesses and other magnificent creatures. Soojin had always adored the tasteful, French baroque-style design of the theatre and even though it had barely been constructed a few years prior, the building had a sense of distinguishment and familiarity to her. She was drawn out of her thoughts by a pair of blinding headlights which drew closer to her. 

“Mrs Park, please allow me to assist you!” Her chauffeur jumped out of the driver’s side seat and opened the door to the boxy automobile, offering his arm to her. She smiled and took his arm as she stepped into the car. “Thank you, Mr Kim. And please, call me Soojin. It is so much easier on the ears,” she sighed as she peered out of the window. As the automobile drove further from the theatre, she watched it grow smaller and smaller, until it disappeared from view completely. 

\--

She was welcomed home by the staticky sounds of a jazz record flowing from the tea room. Smooth, decadent tones which demanded her attention as she set down her purse and walked soundlessly towards the source of the music. Her husband had his back turned away from her, a cup of whiskey in one hand and a fat Cuban cigar in the other. “I’m home, my dear,” she addressed him emotionlessly as she drifted past him and towards the gramophone. Seojun turned around, an eyebrow raised as he tilted his head at her. “How was the opera? I suppose it was the usual programme, again?” He regarded her silhouette as she looked through the records on the shelf. 

“Hmm.. no, not the opera. It was the theatre. And yes, it was quite wonderful. The cast is just… They are so wonderfully talented. My goodness, and I absolutely adore the architecture of that building. The marble arches, the motifs… They’re impeccable.” She trailed off as she noticed her husband’s attention slowly waning away. He hummed as he returned to his armchair and lifted the cigar to his lips. Soojin hated the smell of cigar smoke, especially in their home - but she had learnt to keep her mouth shut and to simply bear it. 

“Before you retire to the bedroom, remember that tomorrow I have that business venture meeting with Mr Woolsworth. Make sure the help have prepared my suit and polished my business shoes. Oh, and do inform the cook that I will be having breakfast earlier in the morning,” Seojun barely looked at Soojin as he reminded her. She simply hummed in acknowledgement and made her way down the hallway just as soundlessly as she had appeared. 

\--

That night as she lay in bed facing the ceiling, Soojin’s mind was overrun with thoughts about the main actress of the play she watched earlier in the evening. She had watched this play about eighteen times now, the words had become ingrained in her mind. From her reserved box in the theatre, Soojin could recite the play along with the cast by heart. Every word, every pause, every sigh - it all came naturally to her now. But it was not for the plot of the play that Soojin attended each and every one of these godforsaken plays. It was the woman who had taken her breath away with her gaze and words. The lead actress of the play was definitely young, around Soojin’s age or even younger, but she had an undeniably mature air to her. She delivered her lines with grace and held the audiences’ gaze for just the right amount of time to be both alluring and pitiful. 

Soojin bit down on her lip as she recalled the looks they had exchanged. That look, that look of longing and pining and yearning - the look of love. God, was she insane for feeling that she had almost fallen in love with this woman? Her long, black hair, her perfectly quirked eyebrows and sensitive eyes, her strong nose bridge and supple lips. The actress had the looks of a goddess and the voice of an angel. That night, as Soojin attempted to close her eyes and drift to sleep, only one thought swam through her mind incessantly. Her. 

\--

After she had kissed Seojun on the cheek and bid him farewell for the day, Soojin slumped down into a chair and stared thoughtlessly out of the window. The sunlight had barely started to stream into the house, illuminating the furniture in the morning gleam. Soojin recalled the furniture back at her family home, the home where she had spent her adolescent years. She had completed her education at an all-girls’ boarding school in the countryside and spent her summers back at the family home, painting and composing music in her free time. She was too ashamed to admit it, but she loved to sing. All her life she had yearned to be on the stage herself, belting out an aria for her adoring audience. Her thoughts drifted to the alluring actress who had been on her mind all night. 

Soojin stood up and made her way to her bedroom. “Nancy, please get my coat and hat ready. And do inform Mr Kim that I will be requiring his services in just a few minutes,” she called out to one of her maids. She had to find out who that woman was.

\-- 

After another long ride to the theatre, she was finally at her destination. Stepping off the automobile, she made her way back into the familiar main hall of the theatre. It seemed to be empty this early in the morning, not a single person was in sight. 

“Hello? Is there anybody around? I’m looking for some help.” Soojin addressed the emptiness. Suddenly, she heard a groan from behind her. 

“Argh, who are you? And what is it you want so early in the morning? Read the sign, lady! It says ‘Opens at three in the damned afternoon’!” A deep feminine voice cursed as she made her way towards Soojin. It was a woman with wavy, brunette hair in a fashionable suit. The suit was oversized, with rose-pink marbled patterns. It was paired with a deep green blouse, a large golden brooch and a pair of golden loafers. Soojin marvelled at this clearly obnoxious, yet attractive fashion as she pursed her lips at the woman’s tone. “My name is Mrs Park Soojin, and I was wondering if I might know more about one of the actresses who work here,” She enquired cautiously. 

“What’s it to you? You thinkin’ of hiring her for your own theatre or carnival or what’s it? Fat hope, lady. She’s signed a contract with me already and anyway, I’ve known her personally my whole life.” The woman replied callously, her face contorting into a smirk. Soojin buckled down on her attempt. “Well, I was actually wondering if I could compliment her performance. In person.” Soojin clarified firmly as she looked hopefully at the woman. 

The woman looked at Soojin incredulously. “Ha! Alright... Alright... What’s it to ya? I can make that happen but it’s only for a small price.” 

“No problem. Will five-thousand dollars be a sufficient donation to this theatre?” 

The suited woman’s jaw fell to the ground in silence. “You- Did you- Did you just say five thousand? Five, zero, zero, zero?” 

“Yes, and I am willing to donate even more if that’s what it will cost me.”

A laugh resonated in the hall. “Lady, for five thousand, I’d let you do whatever you wanted, easy.”

\--

Soojin followed the brunette through the theatre, into the smaller residential block next to the theatre. “Come to think of it, lady. I feel like I’ve seen you around plenty of times. You come here often?” After the hefty sum was mentioned, the woman had loosened up plenty. She had revealed that she was in fact, the current owner of the theatre, Song Yuqi. Soojin hummed in response as she thought about the actress once more. “I’m the owner of Box 1849, actually,” she replied shyly. A sound of understanding escaped from Yuqi as she nodded profusely. 

“Right! Right… So, you’re the one who has seen our latest production about a hundred and two times! The crew said they’ve noticed that Box 1849 is always filled. Ah… so that’s you…” Yuqi continued to walk hastily around the block. “Apologies, it’s a little bit of a stroll here. We’ve had to buckle down a little on the expenses ever since I came into the ownership of this theatre. The previous owner fell on hard times - really poor stock market, as you know - and he sold it to me at an absolute BARGAIN!” Yuqi explained as she gestured towards the building. Soojin giggled softly, amused by the chatty woman’s conversation.

The residential block of the theatre was a simply built apartment building. Unassumingly tall and beige, with balconies on both sides of the towers. The balconies were practically indistinguishable with every balcony looking painfully bare and empty. As they entered the building, Soojin and Yuqi climbed the staircases soundlessly. Soojin peered up at the spirals of the staircase, there were easily more than ten levels in this building. As they reached the sixth floor of the building, Soojin could feel sweat forming on her brow and under the silk material of her dress - it was a poor, poor decision to wear such a luxurious fur-lined coat this morning. Yuqi stopped outside the wooden door to an apartment and rapped her knuckle against the door three times loudly.

“Shuhua! Shuhua, there’s a lady here. She wants to… Well, she wants to compliment you on your performance. Open up the goddamn door!” Yuqi barked at the door.

Shuhua. The name rolled across Soojin’s tongue and floated around her mind as she felt herself space out. She bit her lip and tapped her toes together as she waited for the actress on the other side of the door to open up. Her heart was beginning to race as a flood of memories from the day before suddenly invaded her mind. She could hardly believe she was about to actually meet the actress face to face. 

Yuqi huffed loudly as she began to impatiently knock on the door with more force. “Hey! Yeh Shuhua, you goddamn worm. It is getting close to ten in the darn mornin’! Open this door, or so help me God because I will contemplate replacing your poster if you do not answer this damned door!” 

At the mention of the poster, the door suddenly swung open with alarming force, causing Yuqi and Soojin to jump back in shock. A dishevelled yet beautiful woman squinted at the two of them, clearly annoyed that they had interrupted her beauty rest. Although she had barely awoken, it was apparent that she was unrealistically beautiful. The hooded lids, the smooth line of her nose, the cupid’s bow on her lip - this was unmistakably her, the actress that had stolen Soojin’s heart.

\--

“Damn it, Yuqi. You got me in the middle of a good dream…” The woman mumbled as she rubbed her eyes drearily. Then, her eyes swept towards Soojin who still had her mouth agape in awe at how Shuhua looked perfect in spite of having just gotten out of bed. Her gaze softened and she seemed equally pleasantly surprised to see Soojin. “And you are?” Shuhua tilted her head and raised her eyebrows as she regarded Soojin. “Oh! Um… I’m Soojin. It is really a pleasure to meet you in person. I- I love you. I mean, I love your acting. Your performances are… They’re one of a kind, Shuhua,” Soojin sputtered out like a fool as she felt her cheeks grow hot. 

Shuhua’s mouth curved into a warm smile as she blushed at the compliment. “Soojin… You have a really pretty name. A name deserving of a gorgeous woman like yourself, and I am glad you liked my portrayal of Winifred.” She paused to scrutinise Soojin’s features again, this time with an expression of realisation. Shuhua’s lip curved upwards, as she opened the apartment door further to step closer to Soojin.

“Ah… Miss Box 1849…” Shuhua smirked knowingly at Soojin, whose breath had hitched in her throat. 

Yuqi cleared her throat awkwardly, sensing that the tension between the two other women had definitely grown too big for her to withstand. “Shuhua… Soojin here has generously - very, VERY generously - donated to our theatre. And all because she enjoys your performances…” Yuqi subtly hinted for Shuhua to acknowledge the large sum of money. “Oh… My goodness. Well, in that case, thank you so very much, Soojin. Please let me know if I can ever make it up to you, besides this unfortunate meeting… In a very, unfortunate outfit,” Shuhua glared at Yuqi, who was trying to stifle a laugh at Shuhua’s long, oversized men’s pyjamas which was stained on the collar with lipstick and some other light brown splotches. 

“I… I would love to see you again. Perhaps, we could rendezvous again after one of your shows? If that is alright to you, of course? Frankly, anything would be fine with me. I am free every day of the week! That’s me! But of course, I-” Soojin mumbled again, already nervous just thinking of meeting Shuhua again. 

“Will you be in Box 1849 at the next show?”

\-- 

As Shuhua shut the door to her small apartment, she felt her heart rate shoot up astronomically. Her cheeks flushed as she raised her hands to cover her face. It was the woman from Box 1849, the one she had been endlessly flirting with. Something about Soojin intrigued Shuhua, maybe it was the way she always seemed so drawn into the play. Or, maybe it was the fact that she was a beautiful woman who always attended the plays alone. Nonetheless, Soojin had that certain quality to her that Shuhua couldn’t resist. Of course, Soojin was also… breathtakingly attractive in a dark way. She always held Shuhua’s gaze with such emotional intensity, it made Shuhua feel like she was staring straight into the soul of someone who knew all about pain. 

Sighing loudly, Shuhua stepped out onto her balcony. She drew in a breath of the morning air as she took in her surroundings. Then, just as she was about to go back into the small, stuffy apartment, she saw Soojin again. Her back was turned, but her dark hair bounced lightly as she walked away from the apartment building. 

Beautiful, Shuhua thought. 

\-- 

After that, the hours simply whizzed by for Soojin. One moment she would be in her garden, gramophone playing in the distance, with a cup of tea and the daily papers in hand. The next, she felt as if she had been transported to her powder room. Even as her maid brushed her hair and applied powder to her face, Soojin’s mind wandered to the image of Shuhua from the morning.

She looked startlingly different off-stage, but beautiful nonetheless. The spotlights, together with the heavy stage makeup had always made Shuhua look mature and fierce. Yet, this morning, the woman who opened the door looked gentle and soft. Her entire look seemed so strangely muted, a sharp contrast from the character she played on stage - who was always a sultry seductress with a wistful tongue. Standing there in her pyjamas, Shuhua seemed to be just an ordinary, extraordinarily beautiful woman. 

Soojin shivered involuntarily as she slipped off her bathrobe, the slip she had worn underneath was thin. The maid had long left the room and now, she was left alone with her thoughts. She stared at herself directly in the mirror, lifting a finger to trace along her own collarbone and neck. The oversized pyjamas that Shuhua had worn this morning were loose at the neck, revealing her defined collarbones and the curve of a breast. This thought alone sent yet another shiver down Soojin’s spine as heat rushed into her face. “God, what is wrong with me?” She whispered to herself, feeling herself grow warm all over.

Just then, she was jolted out of her reverie by the sound of the door to her powder room opening. “Soojin, join me tonight,” Seojun said as he held onto the handle of the door. Soojin didn’t bother turning her head, looking at his reflection in her vanity mirror. “In just a minute, dear,” she forced a smile as she flattened her hair once more. Seojun simply cocked an eyebrow and left the room. 

\--

That night as she lay in bed with her husband next to her, Soojin felt her heart fill with a deep sense of yearning for another life. The rough hands around her waist had long lost their appeal to her, and the warmth of the man against her back now felt intrusive. She lay stiff on her side, her thoughts drifting away to a place she knew would bring her some solace. The only place she knew would give her some semblance of comfort.

Yeh Shuhua. Wherever her mind went, it always landed back in the same place.   
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Sooner than she had realised, it was already the day of the newest screening of Shuhua’s play. Soojin stared at her wardrobe in frustration, none of the clothes she owned seemed to be good enough for the occasion. She glanced at her figure in the mirror again, the silhouette of her breasts and hips under her slip. Throughout her life, Soojin had never felt conventionally attractive. Sure, she was definitely pretty and she had her fair share of suitors, but she never truly felt quite adequate. Even whilst she was studying at her all-girls’ school, she had always admired the girls with a good physique. The way they had perfect proportions and looked unrealistically attractive in clothes even if they were not tailor-made. Soojin felt that Shuhua could have been one of those girls - effortlessly attractive.

Ultimately, she decided upon a dark red drop-waist dress which was adorned with ruby red sequins along the bodice. Paired together with a cloche hat, stockings and mary-janes, Soojin put on her fur-lined coat again. She had taken special care to apply her lipstick well today, accentuating her best feature with a coat of deep maroon lipstick. “Gosh, let’s hope she likes it…” Soojin muttered under her breath as she readjusted her hat one last time.

\--

As Soojin stepped into Box 1849 for the nth time, she felt a shift in the atmosphere. She no longer felt truly alone, unlike all the other times that she had come to the theatre alone. Oftentimes, she felt a palpable sense of coldness and emptiness as the seat next to her was left empty. The knowledge that the other boxes were filled by couples who were clearly… leaving their marks in the theatre always agitated Soojin, but today her mind was more at ease.

The theatre lights fell and all but the stage was plunged into darkness. The few seconds before the play started always filled Soojin with a wave of tranquillity as she soaked in the atmosphere and anticipation. A powerful, male voice filled the theatre hall - Shuhua’s male co-star, who played her lover - and Soojin felt herself settle into her seat. She kept her eyes peeled to the stage, just waiting for a glimpse of Shuhua entering from the wings on stage left. 

\--

The actress brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear as she prepared herself to burst into the scene. This performance was different, she could feel Soojin’s eyes on her more intensely than before. Previously she had only noticed the woman because of her positioning on the stage, but today, she could feel Soojin’s presence even from behind the curtains. She peered out at the audience hastily, scanning the boxes for the aristocrat. And there she was, dressed more finely than usual. Her red lips stood out even from afar, how bold a makeup choice that was. Shuhua swallowed as she smiled knowingly in Soojin’s direction. 

‘I see you’, Shuhua mouthed soundlessly at Soojin, catching the other woman’s gaze which had landed on her. And even though she couldn’t see the rest of Soojin’s face, she could see her lips turn into a silly, lovestruck smile. 

\--

The play passed by in a blur. A flurry of costume changes, hasty set changes and split-second makeup touch-ups which all culminated in this last scene. It was that scene, with  _ that  _ line. 

In Box 1849, Soojin’s grip on her purse had grown tighter. Her knuckles turned white as she felt her heart tense up in anticipation of that one line. The lighting of the scene shifted, and a single spotlight illuminated the stage as Shuhua stepped up into its pool of brightness. The younger woman took in a deep breath as she settled her gaze on Box 1849, her eyes burning with a passion that was foreign to her. 

Once Shuhua had delivered her line flawlessly, the whole theatre erupted into thunderous applause with certain audience members even whooping loudly and throwing roses onto the stage for her. She curtsied a few times towards the adoring crowd and blew kisses into the air to show her gratitude. Her eyes quickly scanned the audience for Soojin. She locked eyes with Soojin briefly, then quickly averted her gaze as she collected a single rose from the ground and quickly hurried off the stage before the entire cast was due to come on. 

Soojin was breathless, even the way Shuhua looked at her from the stage was enough to set her heart pounding. She stood up on shaky legs and flattened her dress, placing her hat back onto her head as she reached for her purse. It was time for the most nerve-wracking part of the whole performance now. Soojin had to act as if she had not just fallen head over heels. 

\--

As the audience flooded out of the theatre, Soojin could hear murmurs of praise for the actress hanging in the air. The theatre critics of the Daily Tribune and the Southern Times had both been in attendance that night and it seemed that the performance that evening had knocked them off their feet. She pressed through the crowd with a string of ‘Excuse me’s and ‘Sorry’ as she made her way further into the theatre, against the crowd. 

Earlier that week, Soojin had received a call at her residence. The shrill ring of the telephone came as a shock to her as she reclined in her garden chair. It was rare for the residence to be receiving calls, seeing as they were one of the few households who could even afford a landline - much less for a call to be arriving during the day while Seojun was away. She waited for the help to answer the shrill telephone, curious as to who would have been calling during the day.

“Mrs Park, a woman on the line for you. A “Ms Yeh” here…” The butler announced in clear amusement that a woman had the means to afford a landline of her own. Soojin shot out of her garden chair and rushed into the estate. She picked up the telephone and lifted it to her ear, clearing her throat.

She paused, “Shu- I mean, is this Ms Yeh?”

The woman on the other end of the call laughed, “Ms Soojin… Apologies for surprising your butler on this kind afternoon with my feminine tone. The number to your residence was published in the phonebooks and I’m calling from the theatre’s landline - I really am not... living the life of glamour and splendour one expects of an actress... I hope my call didn’t draw you away from anything important?”

The teasing, lighthearted tone made Soojin’s heart flutter as she chewed on the inside of her cheek. “No, it’s fine. I was just in the garden. I mean, not tending to it. Just reading the papers and reclining and- I am so sorry, I really am just rambling now. Was there anything you wanted to ask me?”

“Cute. Yes actually, I was going to ask if you would like to have dinner with me after the show? It would all be on me, no worries.”

Soojin’s eyes widened at the idea of having a meal with Shuhua, alone. “That would be… That would be so wonderful and generous of you. I look forward to you… Wait, I meant eating with you. Dining together. Dinner.” She cursed internally for always making a fool of herself when she had to speak to Shuhua. 

“Lovely. See you there, Ms Soojin. Wear something beautiful.”

\-- 

Backstage was a maze of equipment, crates, step-ladders, props, set pieces and costumes. Soojin precariously navigated the dark corridor as she squinted at a faint yellowish light in the distance. The other crew members had directed her towards this direction when she had asked for Shuhua. Reaching the door which read ‘Dressing Room - Cast ONLY’, she gently tapped against the door. A small woman in a blond wig answered the door, a look of confusion on her face. “Who are you?” The woman looked behind Soojin as if that would’ve given her an idea who she was. 

“Ah, Soyeon - That’s Ms Box 1849…” A familiar voice chided from behind the small woman. Shuhua slinked towards the door, leaning an elbow against the door frame as she smiled alluringly at Soojin. “Hiya, lady. How did you like today’s performance?” 

“Well, I think it really was one of your best ones yet. Every expression, every word… You were perfect…” Soojin said breathlessly, awkwardly singing her praises as Shuhua watched. 

“Better be perfect! I heard the damn Tribune and Times were both here today, those pretentious oafs. If it ain’t five outta goddamn five, somebody’s gonna have to get ready because I’m gonna start swingin’!” Soyeon shouted from behind Shuhua, a clear distaste for the critics in her tone. Shuhua chuckled as she let her eyes rest on Soojin, taking in her entire outfit. The drop-waist dress, the dainty cloche hat… 

“You look amazing. Give me just a minute to change into something more comfortable and I’ll be right with you,” Shuhua winked as she closed the door to the dressing room, leaving Soojin in a puddle of her own feelings. 

\---

It was now clear to Soojin why Shuhua was deemed to be one of the most unconventional actresses of the time. After she had learnt her name, she took it into her liberty to ask around. Upon hearing the name “Yeh Shuhua”, many had simply pursed their lips and wrinkled their noses. Soojin’s eyes took in Shuhua entirely, as she followed behind the younger woman quietly. Shuhua had changed out of the seductive stage costume she wore into a more comfortable outfit. She was dressed in a simple cream-coloured blouse with pleated trousers on her waist which were then tucked seamlessly into mid-calf riding-style boots. A plaid beret sat gently on her head, contrasting against her long, dark waves. There was an air of masculine charm around her, set apart from the usual seductive femininity she showed on stage. It was not often that Soojin ever saw a woman daring enough to dress in such a masculine manner. In fact, she had only seen such fashion on the large, muscled women with short-cropped hair who worked down at the docks. 

“So, where are you taking me?” Soojin enquired, breaking the silence between the two of them. Shuhua turned around, a mischievous smile forming on her face. “To meet my pride and joy,” she responded with a gleam in her eyes.

They entered a dim garage, with a few automobiles lined up. Shuhua walked down the line and stopped in front of a sleek, white sports vehicle. Beaming, she gestured at the automobile fondly, “She’s mine. Won her when one of these rich upper-society fools challenged me to a game of cards and lost terribly. He had no choice but to surrender this baby to me!” Shuhua proudly recounted as she tapped the car with pride. “That’s a Rolls Royce Sport Phantom…” Soojin said softly, in awe at the sleek, long vehicle that she was standing in front of. 

Shuhua raised her eyebrows in surprise, she hadn’t pegged Soojin to be the type of rich girl who knew her Mercedes from her McLarens. “Oh… It’s nothing, my husband is in the automobile industry. All he can talk about all day is the future of the automobile!” Soojin laughed weakly, almost cringing at the thought of having to listen to another one of Seojun’s lengthy, boring speeches on his company. The mention of a “husband” seemed to agitate Shuhua ever so slightly, who soundlessly gestured for Soojin to get in on the passenger side of the Phantom with pursed lips. 

\--

If she had to be honest, Soojin could feel the shift in the atmosphere the moment she mentioned Seojun. She groaned internally at herself, annoyed that she had dampened the mood. The woman in the driver’s seat was looking directly ahead, eyes flickering back and forth as she cautiously eyed the traffic. The city lights seemed to glow more brightly than usual that night, the halogen bulbs of amphitheatres, diners and storefronts calling out silently to everyone around. Soojin could hear the steady hum of the engine under the soft, staticky sounds of the car radio as she admired the city for the first time in a while. 

“You know, the last time I sat in a convertible, my hat and scarf were both blown away by the wind…” Soojin broke the silence, chuckling at the memory. A small smile formed at the corner of Shuhua’s lips as she looked at Soojin through the rearview mirror. 

“Ha! I gather you don’t take joy rides through the city often either?”

“Hardly. I cannot remember the last time I saw the city like this. All the lights, all the sounds… The way people seem to so soundlessly disappear into the lights when you’re driving past them. It’s beautiful, honestly.”

Shuhua could not help but feel a sense of endearment for the other woman as she eyed her expression of total entrancement. “I’m taking you to the best bar in town. Well, if you’d consider it a bar, of course. It’s more of a… speakeasy, shall we say?” 

A speakeasy. Soojin had never actually stepped foot into one of those rowdy illicit establishments before. After all, nobody she knew would ever dare to even go within a 5-mile radius of those taverns and clubs. But she had heard the most wonderful stories of dancing, drinking and music which transpired in those clubs over the radio and to be honest, she had always wondered what it was like in one of those places. 

“I can’t wait.”

\-- 

The Smirking Grizzly was something of a higher-end bar, it rode the line between upper-east end jazz club and shabby mid-western tavern perfectly. The exterior was unassumingly simple, two large glass windows with a gold-framed wooden door in the centre and a small bear-shaped sign above the entrance. At first glance, it seemed like an ordinary small restaurant with photo frames decorating the wooden walls and a few small dining booths along the sides. It was nothing out of the ordinary. 

Shuhua parked her Sport Phantom along the road, careful to ensure that she had secured the rain cover this time. The last time she had spent a night at the Grizzly, the weather had taken a turn for the worst, leaving her with a soggy car seat and a terrible hangover. She hastily got out of the driver’s seat and opened the door for Soojin, offering her hand to her. “Follow me,” she shook her hand gently.

Holding onto Shuhua’s hand made Soojin feel embarrassed as she trailed closely behind the actress. They stopped before a smaller door at the corner of the restaurant and Shuhua waved at the man who was standing in front of it. “Hey Jack, how have ya been? You look fresh today,” she joked as she tapped the man’s hat. “Not too bad yourself, Shu. Brought a new friend?” He poked her back as he quirked an eyebrow in Soojin’s direction. Shuhua snorted in disbelief as the man moved aside to let them pass him. 

“Now, enjoy your night, Jack!”

“You and your lady friend too, Shu,” Jack called after the two women as he shook his head and returned to his post at the entrance. 

Soojin’s hands felt sweaty from holding onto Shuhua so tightly. The room they had entered was much larger than she had expected, with a high ceiling and a small stage where a jazz band was performing. Men and women in fashionable clothes filled the room, all dancing and moving along to the upbeat tempo of the jazz band. A magnificent bar stood at the side of the room, with a large imposing liquor cabinet lined with all sorts of alcohol hanging behind the bartender. Glasses were filled with liquids of all colours - the sickly green of Absinthe was especially enticing. “My goodness, this is quite the establishment,” Soojin admired the entire interior of the speakeasy as they squeezed past dancing couples and boisterous men. 

“They also happen to serve the best steak in town, at least to me,” Shuhua waved at a waiter and gestured for two steaks. Sliding into the seat across from Soojin, she simply stared adoringly at the aristocrat. Even in the rowdy atmosphere of the bar, not a single distraction could draw her attention away from the woman who was nervously looking down at her hands. Shuhua extended a hand across the table, palm turned upwards as she curled her finger towards Soojin. 

“Hey, don’t be too nervous. Here, give me your hand.”

Soojin looked up, feeling the tips of her ears go red with every second that passed. Shakily, she crept her hand across the table until their fingertips barely touched. She was afraid of such intimacy between the two of them so quickly. Shuhua leaned forward slightly, closing the gap between their hands by taking Soojin’s into her own. She rubbed the back of Soojin’s hand with her thumb, smiling serenely. “You look great. I know I said this just now, but you’re really… Really beautiful.” The words sent a shiver right through Soojin’s spine and into her core. She could barely respond without stuttering as she silently whispered a “Thanks” at Shuhua. 

At that moment, the waiter returned with their food. It was just a steak with a dash of herb butter but it smelt amazing - perhaps even better than the expensive, dry-aged steaks that she had eaten at high-end restaurants. Soojin inhaled deeply, a soft moan escaping her lips as she relished in the smell of the amazing meal. “Oh wow, this is really good!” Soojin said as she lifted yet another piece of steak into her mouth, still surprised by the taste and flavour of the steak. “I told ya, best steak this side of town!” Shuhua chuckled as she dug into her own meal. 

“I’ve never tried absinthe before. Is it really what people say it is? You know… Does it make you see things?” Soojin leaned across the table to whisper in Shuhua’s ear. Shuhua cocked her head back and paused. “Honestly, I never had a taste for it. I’ve never needed a drink to have fun. Ha!” Shuhua smirked at Soojin. All of a sudden, Soojin felt this need to challenge the smug-looking woman across from her. 

“Prove it, then.”

\--

It had been a long time since Soojin had danced. Seojun hardly liked to attend social functions, he detested the idea of spending an entire evening making light conversation with a bunch of other men who would simply attempt to brag about themselves. As a result, it was rare for Soojin to ever have a chance to see a real-life dancefloor, much less one filled with people. Shuhua guided Soojin’s hand to her shoulder as she rested her own hand on the taller woman’s slender waist. 

“Do the people here… they don’t disapprove of… this?” Soojin whispered as she eyed the other couples dancing around them. Shuhua pulled Soojin closer to her, her lips coming close to the cusp of Soojin’s ear. “Everybody here is a friend. Even if somebody were to disapprove, I would spit in their damned face. I’m just glad that I’m dancing with the prettiest girl in the room,” Shuhua’s words sent Soojin into a frenzy as she buried her face in the other woman’s shoulder in embarrassment. 

The only other time she had danced with another girl was when she was in boarding school. A few of the other girls in her dormitory had snuck in a gramophone, along with a few records. That night, they all danced together - pretending they were high-society ladies and gentlemen having a night on the town. But this, this was reality. Here she was, in the arms of a completely bewitching actress. Soojin could feel eyes watching the two of them all around the room. After all, it was a totally uncommon sight for two women to be dancing together - especially since one of them was decked out in masculine attire. Soojin willed herself to ignore the prying eyes and focus on the woman in front of her. “Hey, you’re pretty damn good at this for someone who doesn’t dance,” Shuhua raised her voice to be heard over the music. Soojin giggled as she twirled away from Shuhua, “I try my best!”

In the blink of an eye, the rest of the night passed by in a blur of dancing, lights and liquor. Soojin found herself leaning against Shuhua’s shoulder, a coat covering her shoulders as she lay her head down softly. “You alright? Do you want to call it a night?” Shuhua’s tone of concern made Soojin move closer to her as she gently nodded her head. Shuhua leaned over, draping Soojin’s arm over her shoulders for support as the both of them stood up and slowly made their way out of the bar. 

After carefully sliding Soojin into the passenger’s side, Shuhua hopped into the driver’s seat. She adjusted the rearview mirror and cast a glance at the drowsy girl next to her. Reaching over to adjust her own coat on Soojin, she felt a hand weakly tug at her sleeve cuff. “Hey, should you be driving? Didn’t you drink too?” Soojin looked at Shuhua with worry. Shuhua laughed softly, letting Soojin’s hand down slowly. “It’s fine. I made sure to stay completely sober so that I could make sure you were safe. All I had was a few sodas so I’m gassy but otherwise, I’m fine.”

The younger woman’s words made Soojin’s heart swell. She could swear she felt it grow a few sizes. The thought of Shuhua being so caring made Soojin feel… truly adored. 

Before she drifted off to sleep again, Soojin mumbled softly. “Thank you, Shushu…”

Even though the cold city wind brushed by her cheeks, Shuhua could feel them turn red.


End file.
